His Patience
by xburner21
Summary: Xanxus wasn't alone before he was found by the Ninth. He had something precious. Someone precious. And he wouldn't let anyone take that treasure away.
1. Chapter 1

Xanxus was led towards the car the Ninth arrived in. He stopped and ran off. Some men started following him, but the Ninth stopped him.

"Stop. I want to see where that boy ran off to, with such an expression."

It wasn't hard to find Xanxus; it certainly was a surprise to find him in an alley hugging a fragile looking child against him. The child's body was obscured from view by Xanxus. But Timoteo saw the scarf he gifted Xanxus with, wrapped around his or her neck. Timoteo knew he couldn't leave this seemingly sickly-looking child behind. Especially because Xanxus seemed so attached.

That day the Vongola Famiglia gained two new family members. One, the adopted son of their beloved boss, and the other a sickly child not likely to live past 20, who Xanxus was very protective and possessive of, which they would come to learn in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a rare to see Xanxus in the gardens. Usually, he'd spend his time elsewhere, but today was special.

Xanxus was laying down, frequently glancing at his thigh to make sure the person using it as a pillow wasn't disturbed. Xanxus gently (or as gently as he could be) put his hand on top of that person's head, stroking their hair. He was idly twirling the hair, but stopped his actions when he heard footsteps approaching quicky. His grip on that person's head tightened slightly; they stirred in their sleep.

"Master Xanxus!"

Xanxus turned his head and glared at the men. The men stopped in their tracks and started sweating nervously at the sight of the angered fourteen year old boy.

"What?" Xanxus said icily. One of the men was brave enough to speak, although he started to wring his hands nervously.

"W-well, Master X-xanxus, Cara-sama needs to go back in soon. S-she needs to take her medication. The h-heat isn't good for her body. Also, the Ninth requests your presence."

"...Get out of my sight, Scum."

As the men hightailed it out of there, Cara slowly started to awaken. She opened her eye, the right one was covered by a medicinal eye-patch, to reveal a golden-orb, which stared at Xanxus in confusion. Then realization set in.

"Ah. Xanxus. Sorry if I bothered you, sleeping on your leg." Cara rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"..." Cara wasn't discouraged by Xanxus' silence.

"I feel so tired, even with that great nap."

Xanxus looked at Cara for a moment, then swiftly picked her up, bridal-style.

"...Let's go back inside. You have to take your medication, but after that we'll sleep together.,"

"You..." Xanxus glanced at Cara, noticing she fell asleep again. His grip tightened and he frowned heavily. His eyes held some sort of semblance of worry.

Cara started murmuring in her sleep.

"...show...flame."

Xanxus smirked.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Timoteo stared at the bundle of blankets on the king-sized bed. He recalled asking his men to tell Xanxus to meet with him, after Cara took her medication. When Xanxus didn't show up after an hour, Timoteo decided to search for him alone. The first place he looked was Xanxus' room and when the boy wasn't there, there was only other place left to look. Cara's room, which was pretty isolated from the rest of the manor.

Timoteo smiled as he started lifting the blankets away. The sight that met his eyes wasn't unsual; Cara laying on her side, slightly curled into a ball with an arm around her waist in a possessive, but caring manner. Timoteo frowned as he saw Cara's pink-tinged cheeks.

_''She's developing a fever,'' _he thought with worry. It wasn't uncommon for Cara to catch a cold or fever, but it certainly was dangerous. Her body and health was fragile. The day he took her in, he had a doctor examine her. The doctor concluded that Cara likely wouldn't live to adulthood. Her heart would just stop. Her body didn't have a strong immune system. Even Shamal, renowned mafia doctor, couldn't do anything, besides giving her body supplements and other things to make her healthy as she could be.

"...Old man. What do you want?"

Xanxus opened one eye and glared at him lazily.

"Xanxus, I requested your presence. But as I can see, you decided to sleep with Cara. Again. Spending time with her is fine, but you have some duties to do."

Xanxus' glare gained ire. He tightened his grip on Cara's waist, before slowly rising. He got out of the bed and walked out the room, silently fuming. Timoteo shook his head and covered Cara with a blanket before walking.

That day the Vongola had to reapir the East wing of the manor. The destruction was caused by Xanxus' wrath and worst damage caused in a decade. No one had the courage to find out who angered him.

'_I worry about that child's future sometimes, with __**him...'**_


	4. Chapter 4

Cara was walking down the hallway, heading towards the attic. The attic was a little stuffy, but Cara loved the view she could see from the windows. She could see the gardens and everyone rushing to prepare for brunch outside. Cara, the Ninth, his guardians, and the Ninth's special guest would be eating together today. Usually Xanxus wouldn't allow Cara to be parted from him, but he had business with a minor famiglia today. Plus, Cara wasn't allowed to venture far from the manor, considering the fact that traveling took a lot out of Cara.

"Ciaossu."

Cara turned around slowly and met the gaze of a tiny infant in a suit, with a tiny chameleon resting on his hand. Cara could feel something unique being emitted from the baby.

"Hello."

"Are you Cara?"

Reborn of course knew that this girl was Cara. The Ninth talked about her fondly and showed him a picture, once. The picture was a ten year old Cara sleeping in the gardens, on someone's lap. Considering the relationship he knew Cara had with Xanxus, it could only be him.

Despite the fact that her eye was half-lidded from sleep, Reborn saw the fondness she held in her curious gaze as she smiled at him. His mind replaced the girl's face with someone he once knew, before his curse was placed on him; someone with a motherly manner and swollen belly.

"Hmm. Yes, I am. Who are you? Ah. How rude, I should have greeted you properly. Good morning. I'm Cara. Who are you?"

Reborn smirked. It was him who should have introduced himself properly before asking who she was. Her manners were remarkable, considering the fact that she was always with that brute, Xanxus.

"Reborn."

"Are you up here to see the view, too? Oh! Are you the Ninth's friend? I haven't seen you around."

Reborn's face was shadowed by his fedora, so Cara wouldn't be able to see his grin. _Interesting. Friend, she said, not guest._

"Something like that."

Cara turned around to look outside once more and noticed the men gathering around the table.

"It seems that brunch is starting. Would you like to sit on my shoulder on the way?"

Reborn was silent before he jumped into her surprised arms. Cara looked down at him, shocked before she smiled. She hugged him to her chest and took off at a slow pace. Her white dress fluttering behind her.

_This girl is special. There's something about her..._


	5. Chapter 5

Xanxus glared at the man who knocked over Cara. She scraped her knee, quite badly. Xanxus could already see the bruise forming. He was enraged. This trash dared to touch Cara and harm her.

"Ah, Xanxus it's ok. It was an accident. See? It already stopped bleeding." He tried to contain his fury, but just glancing at Cara increased it, even though she was smiling, he could see through her facade.

_Stupid. _

The man nearly started sobbing when Xanxus took a step forward, but halted when Cara grabbed his ankle.

"Xanxus." He didn't look at her, but he knew she was looking at him with those eyes. Those eyes that were so serious, but so accepting. She was weak. But she was his.

Cara let go and Xanxus slowly approached the faint looking man. He kneeled down and ignited his fist with the flame Cara loved so much. He abruptly punched the ground, right next to the man's face. The man's cheek was scorched and had some serious burns. It was the closest thing to mercy that Xanxus ever showed.

"If I ever see you again, you're dead," said Xanxus calmly. It wasn't a promise or a threat, it was a fact.

Xanxus quickly got up and kneeled down once again, with his back towards Cara. Cara laughed and got on. As they were walking, Cara gripped Xanxus' shirt, right above his heart tightly.

"It hurts. But he would have been more hurt. Thank you, Xanxus. Thank you."

"...Be quiet, Stupid."

"Xanxus...let me feel it."

Xanxus looked at her from the corner of his eye and slowly grabbed her hand. He intetwined their fingers. Their hands were engulfed with the Flame of Wrath. Xanxus gripped her hand tigher. Neither paid attention to the fact that Xanxus' shirt was slowly burning.

"Thank you. Xanxus' flame is the best. It's the warmest."

Xanxus just looked ahead and grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Squalo noticed that Xanxus kept disappearing. He didn't where Xanxus kept going, so he asked one of the servants. Although he never got a proper answer, so he decided to follow the bastard one day.

"Voiii. Where does that guy keep disappearing to?" Squalo pointed over to Xanxus. The servant nearly fainted.

"M-master Xanxus?! We're not suppose to say anything, but you must never disturb him, when he w-wanders off." After the man said his piece, he ran away.

Squalo was irritated and confused. He decided to follow Xanxus whenever he disappeared again, which was frequently. He followed Xanxus into the manor and trailed him till they reached the west wing, in an isolated area. Squalo looked around the corner as Xanxus went inside a room at the end of the hallway.

'_What's he doing?'_

Squalo waited for a couple of hours and was about to walk off until he heard the click of the door.

_'Oh shit!'_

There was no where to hide and Squalo paled as he heard Xanxus' footsteps getting closer. Out of no where Xanxus punched Squalo in the stomach and sneered down at him.

"Who the fuck said you could follow me, shark trash?"

"Ngh! I wanted to see where you kept disappearing to, shitty bastard."

"Hnn. Pick yourself up and look presentable scum. If you're going to serve me, you'll need to see this." Xanxus turned around and headed towards the room he walked out of. Squalo glared at his back, but did as he was told. Once Squalo reached the door, Xanxus opened it and before he stepped inside, he glared at Squalo.

"Cara."

Squalo didn't know who Xanxus was talking to, but the moment he walked in he saw a figure looking out a large window covering half the wall. This Cara, turned slightly and Squalo saw a young, pale girl with an eye-patch _smiling _at Xanxus. Cara noticed Squalo and questioningly looked at him, then back to Xanxus. Xanxus quickly approached Cara and kissed her, right on her lips. Squalo felt embarassed and angered since this little moment lasted awhile.

"V-VOIII!"

Xanxus stopped and looked at Squalo for a second, then smirked. Cara was just pouting, staring at Xanxus.

"Hmm? You got something to say trash?"

"...N-no."

"Cara, this is my new subordinate."

"What's his name?"

"Squalo. He's shark trash, but he'll look after you. Right, scum?" Xanxus glared at Squalo.

"...Yes."

"Cara go back to sleep. I'll come back in five minutes."

With that, Xanxus pushed Squalo out the room and lead him down the hall.

"...Trash."

"What?!"

"If you ever harm Cara or she gets hurt under your watch, I'll blow you to kingdom come."

"...Understood...Who is she?"

"She's _Cara._" Xanxus turned back around and slipped back inside the room, Cara's room.

_Dear, huh?_

**Author's Note**

**Not sure if anyone likes this story. Please review. You can send me ideas for different chapters if you want, since this is suppose to be like a drabble series and I don't want to repeat everthing.**

**Big thank you to Mia Hearnet and xOxYourDevilxOx for the favorites.**


	7. Chapter 7

Xanxus stormed down the hallway towards Cara's room. He was livid, infuriated, irate, and maniacal. He nearly killed all the people he saw on the way to Cara's room. How dare that trash lie to him, humiliate him, let him believe he was **his** real son, _pity_ him.

Once Xanxus reached the door that led to his salvation, he let his rage be forgotten for just a minute. He opened the door and practically leaped onto Cara's bed, hovering over her as she slept. He watched as her eyes flew open in shock and bewilderment.

"Xanxus! What's wron-"

Xanxus didn't let ler finish. Cara was confused as as he passionatley kissed her. Xanxus was a 16-year old boy, but never did Cara experience any kiss like this before. It was filled with raw emotions and the one that surprised her the most was the bitter taste of betrayal. Who caused _Xanxus _to feel this way?

Xanxus abruptly stopped and looked fixedly into her eye. Cara was overwhelmed with the vehemence of his stare.

"Cara. Have you ever...pitied me?" It took all Xanxus had to not snarl those words.

"What? No."

Xanxus placed his head, lightly, onto Cara's chest. "Let it stay that way. No matter what you hear later on, NEVER feel that pathetic...emotion."

"I never have and it shall remain that way." Cara ran her hands through Xanxus' hair soothingly. She knew something was wrong, but didn't bother asking. She would just comfort Xanxus. That was what she was best at.

Xanxus lifted his head and tucked her head under his chin. "Cara. You're mine and only mine." Xanxus wasn't asking, but because she sensed what Xanxus was feeling, she had to reassure him.

"Always."

**Thank you BabyShinji, Hopelesslyhope, MichiyoYuki, and ShokoFuuyumi for the reviews, favs, and follows! 3**

**Please tell me what you think and don't be shy to give me ideas or plot bunnies! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Squalo sighed as he looked looked at all the bags filled with sweets. This wasn't what he signed up for, when he decided to follow Xanxus. Sure, Cara wasn't a brat or anything, especially considering the fact that they're the same age, but he didn't want to go into town and carry all her bags. Although, some were for him, Xanxus, and the others. Squalo is just glad Cara hasn't met Levi or Belphegor yet, that was a disaster waiting to happen.

Squalo looked around for Cara. He spotted her crouched down looking at something. He sighed, walking towards her.

"Cara, I think it's time to go! Voi! Did you hear me?"

Squalo slowly walked over and heard something that nearly stopped his heart. Cara was _coughing_. He dropped all the bags and rushed over to her. Squalo crouched down in front of her, watching as she coughed into her hands. He pulled her hands away and immediately felt the wetness in her hands. He looked down and cursed.

Cara coughed up _blood_. This could not be good. He picked her and rushed her to the nearest doctor he could find.

As Squalo was waiting for the doctor to finish examining Cara, the only thing he could think about was how to tell Xanxus and escape the wrath sure to follow.

**Thank you princess123897 for reviewing! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Boss? Are you here?"

Levi opened the tenth door on his search for Boss. He was worried, he hadn't seen the Boss all day; not even during lunch, the chefs made his favorite steak.

Levi was unprepared for the sight that met his eyes. Some wench was thrown across Boss' lap, forcefully keeping his hand between hers. Boss was innocent as he was knocked out, and this wench was chanting some spell to keep him like that (in reality, Cara was humming as Xanxus slept). Levi saw red or rather green. He lit his umbrellas.

"Oi, how dare you-!"

Someone tackled him and Levi barely escaped the bottle of tequila aimed at his face.

"Squalo, you bastard! What are you doing?! Some wench is-"

Levi was cut off as Squalo covered his mouth.

"That's Boss'-!"

Squalo suddenly looked up and backed away. Levi also looked up and saw his beloved Boss staring down at him (Xanxus was actually glaring).

" . Fuck. Trash. I'll kill you."

Squalo at that point started running and Levi followed as he saw his beloved Boss' hands ignite with the Flames of Wrath.

At the end of the day, Levi sustained many injuries. Squalo was also beat for "Allowing that trash to bother us." The Varia Headquarters was heavily damaged and the Varia learned about Cara. Levi was devastated.


	10. Chapter 10

Squalo thought about how he ended up in this situation, on the verge of contracting some disease. A mosquito was at his neck, ready to bite if his master did hear what he wanted to hear.

_"VOIIII! You called Boss?!"_

_Squalo found himself drenched in vodka as he opened the door to Xanxus' office._

_"Shut the fuck up trash. Cara is resting."_

_Squalo frowned as he took in the the girl's appearance. Cara was a pale girl, but her skin seemed to have a tint of grey today along with some bruises. That girl's skin bruised too easliy. She was still sleeping so she must be exhausted if she didn't wake up because of his voice. Her breathing was uneven._

_"So, what do you want?" Squalo toned down._

_"Go recruit that assassin Trident Shamal. He's treated Cara for a few times, but the Ninth hasn't officially made him her doctor. If he joins the Varia, we earn a somewhat competent assassin and Cara can stay here permanently, without having to go back to that stupid manor."_

_"Voi. Fine."_

"So what do you want, Superbi Squalo?"

"Tch, the Boss wants you to join the Varia."

_Xanxus?_

Shamal looked at him cautiously and then started spouting nonsense about girls.

"Hmm. No thanks. Besides I'd miss my chance with all the ladies out there!"

Squalo was relieved as the insect flew away and onto the man's hand, but his anger sprung up.

"VOIIII! It's not just about the Varia! It's about Cara! Her health seems to be getting worse, she even coughed up _blood_!"

Shamal froze and looked at the ground.

"...There's nothing I can do for that girl, sadly. My mosquitoes don't seem to work. The only thing I can possibly do is try to give her body more nutrients and/or supplements to help improve her immune system. Besides not only is Cara's body weak, but her heart is failing. One day Cara's heart will just stop completely."

Squalo was shocked. He never knew about Cara's failing heart. _That must be why Xanxus...!_

Shamal started walking away, but stopped.

"I will never join the Varia, but I'll come as frequently as possible to help Cara."


	11. Chapter 11

Cara found herself wondering a vast, open dark area, like the night sky, except there were no stars to guide her.

"Who are you?"

Cara turned around and saw a young boy, with bandages wrapped around his right eye. She reached up and touched her eye patch. Even though her right eye has been gone for a while now, the place where it used to be started to ache. There was something familiar about this boy.

"Hmm. Hello I'm Cara. May I ask, who are you?"

The boy looked at her queerly, with thinly veiled caution.

"...I detest my name."

"Really? Well, I'll call you Nero for now. Is that okay?"

The newly dubbed Nero nodded after a second.

"Nero, do you know where we are?"

"...It appears that _you _are in my mindscape."

"Oh. I'm sorry for intruding."

_It shouldn't be possible for someone to enter so freely, especially now that I have this accursed eye. Though something about this girl-Cara- seems vaguely familiar. I don't ever recall meeting her. _

"-ro! You still there?"

'Nero' snapped out of his thoughts.

"Your mind needs some work. It feels so cold and depressing. Maybe you should change it. Ah. How rude of me, it just seems that you're sad, so maybe if you change this place a little, you'll feel better. I know whenever I feel really bad, I walk through the gardens."

"How foolish. My problems won't just disappear because something changed. But I'll humor you."

'Nero' never thought of changing his mindscape, though he would never tell Cara. He envisioned something out of a fairytale and slowly their surrounding changed.

Cara laughed and 'Nero' never heard anything as happy and carefree as her laugh. It was refreshing, but angered him.

_While I rot away in that Hell, this foolish girls lives happily._

Cara then smiled at him and all his envious and bitter thoughts vanished at the sight of her smile. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Cara suddenly heard a voice in her head. It sounded like a franctic Squalo. Her vision slowly started to be overcome with black. She quickly walked over to Nero and embraced him.

"It seems like I'm waking up. Or something. Hopefully we'll meet again soon."

'Nero' watched helplessly as the girl vanished. Then he felt something he hadn't for a long while. Hope.

"Kufufufufu!"

Cara woke up to the sound of Squalo yelling at the top of his lungs, which was quite amazing and loud.

"Squalo, I'm in the gardens," she said weakly. She wasn't feeling that well today, so she stepped out of the Varia headquarters and walked down into the private garden, which was installed once she moved in.

Squalo seemed to follow the sound of her voice. Cara saw him turn a corner and sigh with relief, which was replaced with concern once he saw her face.

"VOI! You're bleeding! What happened?!"

Squalo ran over to her and saw the source of the bleeding. He was astounded by what he saw.

"V-voi, you're bleeding from your eye...! You're right eye!?"

Cara reached up and touched her eye patch; sure enough, it was soaked. With blood. But the bleeding seemed to have stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ciaossu, Pipsqueak Dino."

Dino froze and slowly turned around at the sound of his spartan tutor's voice.

"Ah! Reborn, you're ba - "

Dino froze, again. A cute girl with wavy, shoulder length brown hair, wearing a white sun dress and cardigan, was holding Reborn in her arms. Dino felt a heat creeping up his neck. The girl smiled and his face felt like it was on fire.

Reborn smirked at sight of his love-struck student, then he frowned.

"Cara, this is Dino, my clumsy student."

"Reborn!"

Dino whined. But he stopped as Cara smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Dino."

Dino fainted, it was too much for his heart to handle.

"Ah. Is he okay, Reborn?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

_Probably. As long as Xanxus never sees you two together._


	13. Chapter 13

"Get back here you fucking brat!"

"Ushishishi! No! I'm keeping this photo! My principessa was defiled and now I have blackmail noisy long-hair! Ushishi."

Bel turned his head back as he ran and stuck his tongue out to Squalo.

Squalo was furious.

"VOIIII!"

Bel ran into someone and fell back, dropping the incriminating photo.

"How dare you make the Prin-!"

Bel looked up and paled.

"Ah! Sorry Boss!"

Bel watched as an irritated Xanxus scowled and looked down at him. Xanxus spotted the picture, and Bel noticed this.

"Ushishishi! Ushishishi! You're gonna get it now Squ-senpai!"

Squalo caught up to Bel and saw Xanxus looking down at something. Xanxus started shaking and Squalo was stuttering, trying to tell him what happened.

"V-voi! It's not what-"

Squalo was cut off with a fist to his face.

That day was the closest time Squalo ever came close to dying. A couple ribs were broken, multiple burns scattered across his bosy, internal bleeding, and countless bruises. Xanxus would have killed him if it weren't for the fact that Cara called for him, after she recovered from her fever. It didn't stop him from destroying more than half of the Varia's headquarters.

One day, Bel walked into Squalo's room, where he was still recovering, with a grin on his face. He pulled out numerous pictures that depicted Xanxus beating Squalo. He threw one photo on Squalo's lap and ran out laughing.

"These are so funny! The Prince shall let you keep this worthless photo. Ushishi!"

Squalo glared at the door and then looked down at the photo in his lap.

"That brat... I'll fucking kill him some day."

The picture taken was one of Squalo leaning over a sick Cara, french kissing her. What really happened was that Cara was too drowsy and she had a high fever that day. She wasn't able to take some medicine, so the fastest way Squalo could think of giving it to her was by forcing it down. When he finished, he wiped his mouth and heard creepy laughter. There was a crack in the door and Bel took a picture of his actions. He ran away as Squalo chased after him.


	14. Chapter 14

"Reborn, are you sure it's okay for me to be here?"

"Of course, Cara. Anyway, Squalo is distracting Xanxus."

Reborn jumped into Cara's arms and she smiled down at him.

"Okay. Thank you for bringing me here. It's so fun."

"It's nothing."

Reborn noticed his pacifier glow.

"Cara, would you like to meet one of my colleagues?"

"Sure!"

Reborn started giving directions to the girl and wasn't surprised once they reached their destination.

"Ah. Reborn, are those two your friends?"

Cara saw two infants, one which was craddling his helmet covered head and the other who turned towards them. Reborn decided not to correct the girl.

"Kora! What are you doing here?!"

"Ciaossu Colonnello."

While Reborn and Colonnelllo were busy, Cara approached the other infant. She sat down on the ground, tilted her head to the side, and smiled.

"Hmm. Are you okay, helmet-san?"

"Hey, How dare you call me me helmet-san! My name is Skull! W-wait, did y-you just ask if I was o-okay?"

Cara blinked.

"Yup."

Skull looked up and saw Cara smiling down at him, kindly.

"Oof!" Skull tackled Cara with a hug.

"Thank y-!"

Skull was snatched off Cara and kicked a couple feet away.

"So who's this maggot, kora?"

"Colonnello, this is Cara, the ninth's ward."

"Nice to meet you Colonnello."

"Same, kora."

"I brought Cara over here to relax and have some fun. She's been cooped up inside for awhile."

_She needs some space. Especially from Xanxus._

"How bout some training, maggot?"

Colonnello suggested.

Reborn frowned and pulled Colonnello away for a moment to tell him about Cara's condition.

When they turned back to Cara, they found Skull hugging her leg and Cara laughing.

Leon transformed into a gun.


	15. Chapter 15

Squalo stared down at the confused girl in his arms. The coup already started hours ago and Cara was in her room at the Vongola manor; she spent the week with the Ninth on his request. Before the coup started, it was made very clear by Xanxus that Cara was not to have a scratch on her, so the Varia steered clear from that side of the manor. Privately, Squalo was told to make sure she was okay at one point. Squalo decided to fetch her after secretly watching the Ninth and Xanxus battle for a couple hours. To him, it seemed that the battle would be over and he wanted Cara close by just in case. Squalo was interupted by Xanxus' yell.

"Now that you know, I'll kill you!"

"...I'm sorry everyone, I have to do this afterall."

Cara struggled to get out of Squalo's arms, and ran out to Xanxus and the Ninth.

Squalo swore, he didn't have any strength left. He tried to get up, but he kept falling back. He blinked back the angry tears that threatened to fall because of the hopelessness. He was forced to listen to what seemed to be the end.

"What the hell?! What's this technique?! Cara...!?"

"Gwaahhhh...!"

He heard the Ninth gasp.

"Cara, you poor, innocent girl. You shouldn't have been here. You shouldn't have to suffer the same fate as this child..."


	16. Chapter 16

As Mukuro was being dragged away by the Vindice, a foreboding feeling washed over him.

_Oya, oya. What's this feeling?...It reminds me of that brute, but he's been gone for eight ye-!_

Mukuro felt some type of searing pain in his right eye. It snapped open in shock. _It can't be! She's been asleep for so long...!_

_...So you've finally awoken, huh...Cara-chan?...Kufufu! Finally..._


	17. Chapter 17

Deep underground, locked in a box, encased in ice, a certain girl's right eye lit up with indigo flames for a couple of seconds, as the ice around her and Xanxus slowly started to melt away.

When Cara groggily opened her eyes, she saw a heavily scarred Xanxus gazing at her intently. She looked at him for a couple of seconds before smiling at him and reaching up to caress his face. Xanxus still stared at her, as he leaned into the touch. Suddenly, Cara's eyes rolled back and Xanxus caught her before she could fall.

Xanxus held onto Cara tightly, in a possessive manner and stared at her almost obsessively. She was willing to risk her life for him! She tried to save him...! She was Cara and nobody would take her away from him, _ever,_ again.

Xanxus looked down at Cara and saw scars across her body just like his own. A manic gleam was in his eyes as he broke out of his prison. He picked Cara up and left that place without a second look, never noticing the seven burn marks on the floor, where Cara and him were encased in ice.

_I'll kim him. I'll kill them all._


	18. Chapter 18

Xanxus peered down at the girl in his lap. She wore a Varia uniform, since her clothes, which consisted of pyjama shorts and a spagetti strap shirt, were unsuitable after ten years in ice. Xanxus stared at their hands, intertwined together. He was steadily charging his palm with the Flame of Wrath and Cara subconsciously clenched onto his hand tighter.

"..."

"...Hmm. Xanxus? I still feel really slow, tired, and cold even after all that sleeping and warming up."

Xanxus stayed silent and calm, he just hugged Cara closer to his body and nuzzled his face into her neck. His thoughts were anything, but calm. Cara's condition seemed be slightly better, considering the fact the she was "sleeping" for eight years, encased in ice. Though the fact that she was even in that situation infuriated him. How dare that senile old fart do that! She was aslo scarred like him. But the fact that she tried to protect him, made him selfishly happy, because with her action she stayed with him.

Xanxus would never admit it to anyone else, maybe Cara, but he was glad he wasn't forced to deal with Cara's eventual death. If she wasn't with him in that ice and he woke up to a world without Cara, he would...well, let's just say he would be anything but calm and happy. The fact that her physical age was still 14 and his 16, made him slightly relieved. He wouldn't have to seriously worry until another year or so.

Xanxus snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Cara's finger brush lightly against the Vongola Sky ring. He clenched their hands tighter and brought her hand to his lips. He layed a kiss on her knuckles and chuckled darkly.

_I'll obliterate every last one of them._


	19. Chapter 19

Squalo frowned as he watched Cara look out the window of their private jet in amazement, as they flew over the ocean.

"Voi, does she know where we're headed? What we're doing?"

Xanxus glared at Squalo, drinking wine because Cara asked him to, instead of drinking vodka, tequila, or whiskey.

"..."

"Well?!"

"Shut up. She knows we're going to Japan, but she doesn't know what for. And I'd like to keep it that way, scum."

"...Fine, but what about the Bucking Horse and the Arcobaleno, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up trash. For now, just guard her and take care of her."


	20. Chapter 20

"Bel."

Bel turned towards his Principessa, watching her gaze at the window with a strange look on her face.

"Yes, Principessa?"

"...What's Japan like? You go their often don't you? And you talk about the food alot, too...Is it fun?"

Bel frowned. His Principessa seemed to have some sort of longing in her voice. That just wouldn't do.

"Shi shi shi. Those are some strange questions Principessa, but Japan is okay. Whenever the Prince goes there, he likes to eat at a place called Takesushi. It's interesting. Though, the people are all peasants, no one worthy to talk to Principessa."

His Principessa frowned and and looked away.

Bel just stared. He wasn't exactly worried, but ever since the Principessa got on the jet, she's been acting weird, even more so when she found out they were going to Japan.

"Bel, something is going to happen soon...I can feel it, somehow. I'm worried."

"...There's nothing to be worried about, Principessa. We just have to take care of something in Japan and everything will be fine, we'll go back to Italy stronger than ever, too."


	21. Chapter 21

Reborn frowned as the Cervello left the area. He looked up at Xanxus as he glared at Tsuna.

"Xanxus."

Xanxus turned his glare towards Reborn. He recalled that this was the scum, who stole Cara at times, whenever he was busy.

"What have you done with _**her**_? Where is she?"

Leon transformed into a gun at this point, aiming at Xanxus.

The Varia all glanced at each other and looked towards their Boss warily. They knew how possessive he was and considering how much more unstable he was since he "woke up," it was probably a good idea to take a lot of steps back.

"..."

Xanxus' face was shadowed as Reborn repeated his questions and shot at his feet. Tsuna stared in shock. Reborn rarely shows his anger and to do so now, must mean he was furious. Tsuna gulped.

Xanxus lifted his head and there was a manic gleam in his eyes as he sneered down at them. The killer intent in the air was so much thicker than before, that everyone in the area trembled. Lambo fainted. Reborn remained the same, glaring at Xanxus.

"Why don't you ask your precious Ninth, huh? He can tell you all about her!" Xanxus chuckled and everyone shivered. It was a dark sound. There was no amusement in his voice.

Reborn noticed something. _His scars...! They're moving, albeit slowly, they're stretching._

Squalo cursed. _Damn! This isn't the first time, but his Rage is escalating. We have to get out of here before we're all destroyed!_

"VOOOIII! BOSS, WE HAVE GO BACK AND TAKE CARE OF SOMETHING!"

Xanxus turned his glare towards Squalo and lit his hand with his flames.

"Huh? Who do you think you are, trash?!"

Xanxus snarled.

Squalo was nervous. He approached Xansus slowly, cautiously. "Something dear," he lowered his voice.

Xanxus stared at him blankly. He turned around swiftly and headed towards the direction of the hotel they were staying at. The rest of the Varia were quick to follow.

Reborn frowned at the Varia's backs.


	22. Chapter 22

"What is it Dame-Tsuna? Go ahead and ask me your question."

"Don't read my mind!"

"It's written all over your face."

"Argh!...Anyway...who were you talking about? Is there another member of the Varia coming?"

"No. Not a member of the Varia, at least, not exactly. Let me tell you a story of a young, all-knowing girl. Her name was Cara..."

PLEASE REVIEW! :) It'll encourage me to update more often.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey Pops, I'm going out!"

Yamamoto slid the door open and bumped into someone on his way out. The person fell to the floor and Yamamoto blinked. He looked down and noticed a girl with an eye patch staring at him owlishly.

"Oh! Sorry, hahaha. Guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Yamamoto bent down and held out a hand to help the girl up. She stared at it for a second and then grinned.

"It's okay. Thank you for the help, sir."

Yamamoto blinked. "Ahahaha! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi. Sir is so formal, plus that could be my dad."

"Ah, sorry. My name's Cara, Takeshi-san. Thanks for the help!" Cara smiled.

Yamamoto stared, then grinned. "So what's up Cara-chan? Do you need something?"

"Hm, nothing. My friend just told me the sushi here was good, so I came here to try some."

_After, I ditched my guards. Hopefully Squalo and Xanxus don't find out._

Yamamoto's grin faltered for a second. "Well, the place is closed at the moment, but I can make some sushi for a new friend!"

"Really? I don't want to trouble you, you seemed to be going somewhere."

"It's nothing! I feel like we'll be great friends, besides I was just going to practice."

"Okay, if you're sure. Thank you!"

Yamamoto and his new friend went back inside to eat some sushi.


	24. Chapter 24

Tsuna was running fown the street, running from his problems and Reborn's bullets. He was crying on the inside. Because of his inner musings, he knocked somebody over. Tsuna looked back and ran over to help the person up.

Tsuna bent down and noticed the girl brought her hand up to her face for examination. It was bleeding.

"Hie! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Hm, it's ok. It was an accident and you're sorry, so it's all good."

Tsuna couldn't help, but feel something was familiar about this girl. Something his Hyper-Intuition was picking up on. But he felt no danger, so he ignored it, for now.

"...aid?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said!"

"I asked if you had a band-aid."

Tsuna frantically checked his pockets and almost cried as he felt one, luckily he kept one on his person just in case one of the kids got hurt. Before he could pull it out though, a bullet grazed his cheek. Tsuna turned to stone.

"Tsuna. What did you do to Cara?"

This time, Tsuna really did cry. This girl was Reborn's precious something, that much he understood, and she had some affiliation to the Varia. Also, Reborn's tone promised a world of hurt.

**Sorry for the super late update. I just didn't feel any inspiration to write. It's not the best, but it's something. Plus no one really reviews, so I have no idea if anyone likes this story. Although, I thank all past reviewers and those who added this story to their favorites! I'll try to update more often. :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Tsuna nursed the bruise on his cheek with a bag of ice. The swelling would go down in a day or two. Hopefully.

"Ah! Juudaime, tell me who did this! I'll blow them up!"

"Hieee! It's okay, Gokudera-kun! It was just Reborn..."

Gokudera turned into a flustered mess and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "O-h, it was R-reborn-san! Ahaha..."

Tsuna had a deadpanned expression.

"Y-yeah, I accidentally knocked over this girl, Cara-san, Reborn's friend and it went downhill from there."

Yamamoto, who hadn't said anything up till this point, blinked.

"Cara-san? Does she wear an eye-patch?"

Tsuna was stunned. "Y-you know her?!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Yeah, Cara-chan's my new friend! I ran into her when she came by for sushi."

_Hieee! Yamamoto's made a friend with super, dangerous connections!_


End file.
